The present invention relates to multi-use frame hardware and methods of manufacturing the same. In the multi-use frame industry, there are various types of multi-use frame hardware which includes turn buttons for maintaining a frame back inside a multi-use frame with a photo or artwork sandwiched therebetween.
The present invention relates to turn button hardware. Prior art turn buttons are typically tab-like structures that are attached to a multi-use frame back. The tabs are pivotally attached to the back so that they may pivot in place. The free ends of the turn button tabs, when in a locked position, reside within a groove in the multi-use frame to secure it in place. When pivoted to an open position, the tabs are no longer engaged with the frame so the multi-use frame back can be freely removed to gain access to the back of the multi-use frame itself to insert or remove a picture therefrom. Also, a turn button can be attached to the multi-use frame itself and pivoted or bent to communicate with the multi-use frame back.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1-2, prior art turn buttons are typically attached to the multi-use frame back by a rivet or simply punched therethrough. This attachment dictates the pivoting tension of the turn button itself. For example, a very secure rivet connection will result in a very tight turn button making it very difficult to turn for the user of the frame. A loose attachment makes it easier to manipulate the turn button but the connection will also be loose making a poor locking connection and/or making it possible for the turn button to fall off of the multi-use frame back completely.
Sometimes, the turn button may fail to reliably and predictably secure the frame back to the frame for a variety of reasons. On occasion, the frame back is made of material, such as soft cardboard, lacking sufficient strength to properly retain the turn button therein. Upon installation, the rivet may be improperly flared allowing the turn button to disengage. Also, a consumer may not properly place the turn button in the correct position to secure the frame back to the frame.
Therefore, there is a need for a repetitive, reliable, and predictable way of securing the frame back to the frame to prevent disengagement of the frame back from the frame. Also, there is a need for securing the frame back to the multi-use frame which is convenient and easy to use for a consumer.